degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tangy Sponge Sauce
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SorryNotSorry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 17:56, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ---Congrats on winning the Final secret power in the game <3--- I'm not trying to rush you but i do need your decision on which 2 pokemon you want to bring back into the competition soon cause i wanna post the nest round up today and i can't do that until i have your decision and goodluck making your choices LISTEN HOE BITCH I AINT READIN ALL THAT GIMME A TLDR, AN ABSTRACT, BULLET POINTS OF YOUR MAIN ARGUMENTS. SOMETHING HEAUX! [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 20:46, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I do that..and I look...sickENing...so what are u tryna say??? [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 00:35, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Log Out Bih ur finished close ya account dont send me trash every again [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 00:08, February 15, 2017 (UTC) <33 <3333333333 Krazygirl 00:46, February 18, 2017 (UTC)KrazyGirl MESS Honestly a mess of an episode, this season is getting on my damn nerves. MICHONNE WAS READY TO KILL HASELF FOR RICK I AINT HERE FOR ITTTTTTTT. Imma need Natania to hurry up and claim ha wife (btw oceanside episode soon im READY). Rosita and Sasha tho............one of them is guaranteed to die, prolly both. What a shame for my queens I'll cry forever. [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 23:28, March 7, 2017 (UTC) U already know I don't fucks with romantic!Richonne but if they follow her storyline with the comics, she's joining Oceanside which obviously equals Michania happening. Don't fight it. Don't fight Michania and Regan. AND I LOVED THE TARASODE. It made me fall in love with her and remember how A+ of a chara she is. Another Kingdom bottle ep????? CANT THEY JUST HAVE EPS WITH ALL OF THE COMMUNITIES HAVING PLOTS...... LIKE...... Rosita is still my wife Gabe deserved getting dragged even when he's not in the wrong he deserves it. Honestly tho, only so many ppl can die bc of Rosita....I feel like she's gonna die. She's reaching her peak as a chara, she's not gonna have anything to do in s7 cuz she's obviously gonna get sidelined since this was HER season. I'm honestly calling her death right now and I will be a MESS when it happens. [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 03:00, March 8, 2017 (UTC) fixed list 135th: Spinda (BLOCKED) 134th: Swampert 133rd: Silcoon 132nd: Exploud 131st: Barboach 130th: Cascoon 129th: Shroomish 128th: Zigzagoon 127th: Relicanth 126th: Wurmple 125th: Ninjask 124th: Seviper 123rd: Lileep 122nd: Loudred 121st: Poochyena 120th: Spoink 119th: Feebas 118th: Nincada 117th: Nosepass 116th: Claydol 115th: Volbeat 114th: Hariyama 113th: Gulpin 112th: Swalot 111th: Flygon 110th: Shedinja 109th: Huntail 108th: Baltoy 107th: Shelgon 106th: Groudon 105th: Lombre 104th: Makuhita 103rd: Crawdaunt 102nd: Whiscash 101st: Solrock 100th: Metagross 99th: Lunatone 98th: Whismur 97th: Pelipper 96th: Camerupt 95th: Dusclops 94nd: Glalie 93rd: Walrein 92nd: Sableye 91st: Nuzleaf 90th: Slaking 89th: Medicham 88th: Sharpedo 87th: Meditite 86th: Lairon 85th: Anorith 84th: Armaldo 83rd: Wailord 82nd: Aggron 81st: Breloom 80th: Trapinch 79th: Vibrava 78th: Shiftry 77th: Wailmer 76th: Metang 75th: Kecleon 74th: Corphish 73rd: Ludicolo 72nd: Registeel 71st: Lotad 70th: Vigoroth 69th: Slakoth 68th: Sealeo 67th: Grumpig 66th: Regirock 65th: Marshtomp 64th: Carvanha 63rd: Dustox 62nd: Wingull 61st: Cacturne 60th: Clamperl 59th: Illumise 58th: Seedot 57th: Luvdisc 56th: Regice 55th: Blaziken 54th: Aron 53rd: Castform 52nd: Beldum 51st: Bagon 50th: Combusken 49th: Numel 48th: Surskit 47th: Manectric 46th: Kyogre 45th: Swablu 44th: Taillow 43rd: Mightyena 42nd: Sceptile 41st: Cacnea 40th: Torkoal 39th: Spheal 38th: Linoone 37th: Duskull 36th: Treecko 35th: Snorunt 34th: Deoxys 33rd: Electrike 32nd: Masquerain 31st: Grovyle 30th: Salamence 29th: Swellow 28th: Roselia 27th: Shuppet 26th: Azurill 25th: Ralts ~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 20:46, March 9, 2017 (UTC) 135th: Spinda (BLOCKED) 134th: Zangoose (BLOCKED) 133rd: Swampert 132nd: Silcoon 131st: Exploud 130th: Barboach 129th: Cascoon 128th: Shroomish 127th: Zigzagoon 126th: Relicanth 125th: Wurmple 124th: Ninjask 123rd: Seviper 122nd: Lileep 121st: Loudred 120th: Poochyena 119th: Spoink 118th: Feebas 117th: Nincada 116th: Nosepass 115th: Claydol 114th: Volbeat 113th: Hariyama 112th: Gulpin 111th: Swalot 110th: Shedinja 109th: Huntail 108th: Baltoy 107th: Shelgon 106th: Groudon 105th: Lombre 104th: Makuhita 103rd: Crawdaunt 102nd: Whiscash 101st: Solrock 100th: Metagross 99th: Lunatone 98th: Whismur 97th: Pelipper 96th: Camerupt 95th: Dusclops 94th: Glalie 93rd: Walrein 92nd: Sableye 91st: Nuzleaf 90th: Slaking 89th: Medicham 88th: Sharpedo 87th: Meditite 86th: Lairon 85th: Anorith 84th: Armaldo 83rd: Wailord 82nd: Aggron 81st: Breloom 80th: Trapinch 79th: Shiftry 78th: Wailmer 77th: Metang 76th: Kecleon 75th: Corphish 74th: Ludicolo 73rd: Registeel 72nd: Lotad 71st: Vigoroth 70th: Slakoth 69th: Sealeo 68th: Grumpig 67th: Regirock 66th: Marshtomp 65th: Carvanha 64th: Dustox 63rd: Wingull 62nd: Cacturne 61st: Clamperl 60th: Seedot 59th: Luvdisc 58th: Regice 57th: Blaziken 56th: Aron 55th: Castform 54th: Beldum 53rd: Bagon 52nd: Combusken 51st: Numel 50th: Surskit 49th: Manectric 48th: Kyogre 47th: Swablu 46th: Taillow 45th: Mightyena 44th: Sceptile 43rd: Cacnea 42nd: Torkoal 41st: Spheal 40th: Linoone 39th: Illumise (BLOCKED) 38th: Duskull 37th: Treecko 36th: Snorunt 35th: Deoxys 34th: Electrike 33rd: Grovyle 32nd: Salamence 31st: Swellow 30th: Roselia 29th: Shuppet 28th: Azurill 27th: Ralts 26th: Chimecho 25th: Gorebyss 24th: Banette 23rd: Jirachi 22nd: Cradily 21st: Latios 20th: Plusle 19th: Wynaut 18th: Rayquaza 17th: Vibrava (BLOCKED) 16th: Masquerain (BLOCKED) 15th: Flygon (BLOCKED) 14th: Delcatty (BLOCKED) ~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 20:43, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Gen 5 Pokemon #Victini #Snivy #Servine #Serperior #Tepig #Pignite #Emboar #Oshawott #Dewott #Samurott #Patrat #Watchog #Lillipup #Herdier #Stoutland #Purrloin #Liepard #Pansage #Simisage #Pansear #Simisear #Panpour #Simipour #Munna #Musharna #Pidove #Tranquill #Unfezant #Blitzle #Zebstrika #Roggenrola #Boldore #Gigalith #Woobat #Swoobat #Drilbur #Excadrill #Audino #Timburr #Gurdurr #Conkeldurr #Tympole #Palpitoad #Seismitoad #Throh #Sawk #Sewaddle #Swadloon #Leavanny #Venipede #Whirlipede #Scolipede #Cottonee #Whimsicott #Petilil #Lilligant #Basculin #Sandile #Krokorok #Krookodile #Darumaka #Darmanitan #Maractus #Dwebble #Crustle #Scraggy #Scrafty #Sigilyph #Yamask #Cofagrigus #Tirtouga #Carracosta #Archen #Archeops #Trubbish #Garbodor #Zorua #Zoroark #Minccino #Cinccino #Gothita #Gothorita #Gothitelle #Solosis #Duosion #Reuniclus #Ducklett #Swanna #Vanillite #Vanillish #Vanilluxe #Deerling #Sawsbuck #Emolga #Karrablast #Escavalier #Foongus #Amoonguss #Frillish #Jellicent #Alomomola #Joltik #Galvantula #Ferroseed #Ferrothorn #Klink #Klang #Klinkang #Tynamo #Eelektrik #Eelektross #Elgyem #Beheeyem #Litwick #Lampent #Chandelure #Axew #Fraxure #Haxorus #Cubchoo #Beartic #Cryogonal #Shelmet #Accelgor #Stunfisk #Mienfoo #Mienshao #Druddigon #Golett #Golurk #Pawniard #Bisharp #Bouffalant #Rufflet #Braviary #Vullaby #Mandibuzz #Heatmor #Durant #Deino #Zweilous #Hydreigon #Larvesta #Volcarona #Cobalion #Terrakion #Virizion #Tornadus #Thundurus #Reshiram #Zekrom #Landorus #Kyurem #Keldeo #Meloetta #Genesect Gen 5 Elim'd list -ELIMINATED- 156th: Garbodor 155th: Basculin 154th: Sigilyph 153rd: Trubbish 152nd: Emboar 151st: Scolipede 150th: Stunfisk 149th: Klang 148th: Tympole 147th: Darmanitan 146th: Patrat 145th: Gurdurr 144th: Heatmor 143rd: Klingklang 142nd: Druddigon 141st: Eelektrik 140th: Eelektross 139th: Yamask 138th: Klink 137th: Durant 136th: Palpitoed 135th: Terrakion 134th: Simisage 133rd: Seismitoad 132nd: Throh 131st: Sawk 130th: Conkledurr 129th: Crustle 128th: Genesect 127th: Roggenrola 126th: Boldore 125th: Gigalith 124th: Amoongus 123rd: Alomomola 122nd: Vanillish 121st: Shelmet 120th: Beheeyem 119th: Ferrothorn 118th: Ferroseed 117th: Cryogonal 116th: Hydreigon 115th: Accelgor 114th: Escavalier 113th: Karrablast 112th: Watchog 111th: Fraxure 110th: Scraggy 109th: Scrafty 108th: Foongus 107th: Bisharp 106th: Tornadus 105th: Thundurus 104th: Timburr 103rd: Dwebble 102nd: Galvantula 101st: Elgyem 100th: Haxorus 99th: Cobalion 98th: Zekrom 97th: Carracosta 96th: Landorus 95th: Excadrill 94th: Tynamo 93rd: Simisear 92nd: Bouffalant 91st: Audino 90th: Kyurem 89th: Golett 88th: Golurk 87th: Duosion 86th: Virizion 85th: Beartic 84th: Unfezant 83rd: Simipour 82nd: Pansear 81st: Vanilluxe 80th: Tranquill 79th: Pansage 78th: Venipede 77th: Pidove 76th: Sandile 75th: Maractus 74th: Darumaka 73rd: Swoobat 72nd: Stoutland 71st: Meloetta 70th: Axew 69th: Joltik 68th: Litwick 67th: Blitzle 66th: Krokorok 65th: Pignite 64th: Whirlipede 63rd: Samurott 62nd: Drilbur 61st: Cottonee 60th: Archen 59th: Gothorita 58th: Pawniard 57th: Sawsbuck ~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 21:33, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Gen 5 Elim'd list reprise -ELIMINATED- 156th: Garbodor 155th: Basculin 154th: Sigilyph 153rd: Trubbish 152nd: Emboar 151st: Scolipede 150th: Stunfisk 149th: Klang 148th: Tympole 147th: Darmanitan 146th: Patrat 145th: Gurdurr 144th: Heatmor 143rd: Klingklang 142nd: Druddigon 141st: Eelektrik 140th: Eelektross 139th: Yamask 138th: Klink 137th: Durant 136th: Palpitoed 135th: Terrakion 134th: Simisage 133rd: Seismitoad 132nd: Throh 131st: Sawk 130th: Conkledurr 129th: Crustle 128th: Genesect 127th: Roggenrola 126th: Boldore 125th: Gigalith 124th: Amoongus 123rd: Alomomola 122nd: Vanillish 121st: Shelmet 120th: Beheeyem 119th: Ferrothorn 118th: Ferroseed 117th: Cryogonal 116th: Hydreigon 115th: Accelgor 114th: Escavalier 113th: Karrablast 112th: Watchog 111th: Fraxure 110th: Scraggy 109th: Scrafty 108th: Foongus 107th: Bisharp 106th: Tornadus 105th: Thundurus 104th: Timburr 103rd: Dwebble 102nd: Galvantula 101st: Elgyem 100th: Haxorus 99th: Cobalion 98th: Zekrom 97th: Carracosta 96th: Landorus 95th: Excadrill 94th: Tynamo 93rd: Simisear 92nd: Bouffalant 91st: Audino 90th: Kyurem 89th: Golett 88th: Golurk 87th: Duosion 86th: Virizion 85th: Beartic 84th: Unfezant 83rd: Simipour 82nd: Pansear 81st: Vanilluxe 80th: Tranquill 79th: Pansage 78th: Venipede 77th: Pidove 76th: Sandile 75th: Maractus 74th: Darumaka 73rd: Swoobat 72nd: Stoutland 71st: Meloetta 70th: Axew 69th: Joltik 68th: Litwick 67th: Blitzle 66th: Krokorok 65th: Pignite 64th: Whirlipede 63rd: Samurott 62nd: Drilbur 61st: Cottonee 60th: Archen 59th: Gothorita 58th: Pawniard 57th: Sawsbuck 56th: Panpour 55th: Larvesta 54th: Leavanny 53rd: Zwelious 52nd: Archeops 51st: Sewaddle 50th: Ducklett 49th: Dewott 48th: Petilil 47th: Herdier 46th: Swadloon 45th: Tirtouga 44th: Musharna 43rd: Cofagrigus 42nd: Reuniclus 41st: Solosis 40th: Vullaby 39th: Deerling 38th: Zoroark 37th: Frillish 36th: Swanna 35th: Volcarona 34th: Reshiram 33rd: Purrloin 32nd: Emolga 31st: Gothita 30th: Munna 29th: Woobat 28th: Deino 27th: Lilligant 26th: Braviary 25th: Vanillite 24th: Keldeo ~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 22:16, April 11, 2017 (UTC) I just replaced the list above with the correct list ~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 23:40, April 11, 2017 (UTC) RE: PSST Thanks for the link to the blog! It's not that I don't like this gen (it's okay), but it takes me so long to look up who to vote for, and I had to do a lot of double checking, that just voting someone out was taking me a rlly long time. I don't know about the next blog, but I will def try to keep up with it. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 02:42, April 13, 2017 (UTC) RIP SASHA GIRL I WANTED TO CRY FOR HOURS EVERYTIME THEY SHOWED HER IN THE CASKET I COULDNT BREATHE SO HEARTBREAKING MY HEART COULDNT HANDLE IT IT'S STILL BEING REPAIRED I'm satisfied with her death tho and I really enjoyed the finale tbh. I thought they would pull a red herring and kill someone else but...... TBH even tho I fucking adore Rosita I thought it was her time to go. This was her season, and now she's just going to be resorted to a background character again cuz someone else will get the focus next season (probably Eugene). Also I'm surprised Eric didn't die????????? LIKE?????????? BITCH WHY ARE U STILL HERE??????????? MY MOTHER CAROL IS BACK THO BLESS HER SHE BETTER BE IN EVERY EPISODE NEXT SEASON!!!!! NO MORE BOTTLE EPISODES. NONE NOT EVEN 1 OR ELSE IM FIGHTING THE WRITERS. Jadis and the garbage people betraying Rick's group tho.....fucking plot twist and I was here for it! Oddly tho....I ship Rick and Queen Garbage. When is Michonne gonna leave him for Oceanside sigh [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 04:18, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Honestly same - I said the same thing in a post on #BIT. Sasha's death was so perfect for her. Same tho, this ep solidified Sashbraham for me <333 And I guess now the only way to keep Rosita relevant is to throw her in a relationship with Eugene or Tara. I'm here for either tbh CAROL AND ZEKE YAS IVE BEEN SAYINGGGG. I can't wait for them, I really hope that if they get together, they actually let their relationship LAST. They kill off too many coupled prematurely, and I'm not here for it. Carol/Zeke can be the next power couple of the show lbr. I'm giving up on Caryl tbh I ALSO SHIP JADIS AND NEGAN A LOT LIKE ????????? 3SUM?????????? MAYBE????????? SO HARD. Regan is my #1 OTP tho don't forget that hoe PLS NO MORE BOTTLE EPISODES NOT EVEN A JADIS ONE. I need her and Negan to shack up ala Negan/Alpha style. Also, I have a theory about Heath's return and it won't involve a bottle episode, but it's kinda iffy. So I think Heath ran into Magna's group (from the comics) and he joins them to get away from the Alexandria messiness, but for some reason he ends up leading them to Alexandria. Like I think Heath is the one to "recruit" them to Alexandria but the only problem is....they come in after the war, like after a 2 year time skip. My theory only works if they join during the war, otherwise Heath coming back after 2 years would be...dumb. IDK JUST A THOUGHT. Either that or he and Sherry are fucking [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 05:37, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Desus? Nah. Daryl dying next season? Yas PLEASE. HEATH AS A WHISPERER, IDK IF I COULD HANDLE THAT. We already have Eugene as a villain, I can't handle another one of our ppl going bad. Idek what they have planned for him tbh like unless they're planning on doing something HUGE with him he shouldve died in that Tarasode. Also now that Sasha is gone, I realized that that means Father Gay is going to be in the opening theme credits �� I didn't ask for this. Give that spot to Zeke lawd I cant wait for the day Regan is canon and Michonne becomes a lesbian fisherwoman. Im counting the days [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 22:37, April 13, 2017 (UTC) PLEASE KILL ERIC, AND SCOTT, AND FRANCINE, AND POSSIBLY TOBIN (hes too loveable even tho he doesnt do shit pls give him some development as rick's new bff). I honestly thought all of these background alexandrians that have been here since SEASON 5 (early s6 in Francine and Scott's cases) would've died in the finale....it wouldve made more of an impact if Rick saw Eric or Scott or Francine's body rather than unnamed unknown extras smh. They have all these red shirts that actually have names and relationships with the main charas but they arent getting killed off. Ofc Eugene aint gonna be truly evil so antagonist Heath would be interesting, I just hope that Eugene never rejoins Alexandria tbh. I need him to take over the Sanctuary. It would be a great direction for his chara. IM NEVER FORGIVING FATHER GAY. NEVER. Like i get it, he has seniority so he has to get that upgrade before everyone else but i still think the main credits should be saved for influencial charas like Jesus or Zeke - in Zeke's case I'm HOPING he gets a shitton of screentime instead of what he got this season cuz if they continue to keep him on the sidelines and waste his potential, then nah i dont want him in the main credits. Simon and Arat getting "also starring" main credits would be great!!! Maybe Arat in s9, but simon next season would be chill. I want Jadis to get upgraded next season �� and Natania too tbh. There are no female "also starring" mains, so Jadis and Natania and Arat getting that upgrade would be bae. And maybe Cyndie???? As the next Beth???? Am i wishing for too much???? And omg Nabila, shes adorable even tho we're never seeing her again. Bertie is p much gonna be the next Sasha/Andra as Maggie's second tbh. Main Deaths i want next season: GREGORY - gettin his comic death at the hands of Maggie, Daryl (never gonna happen but I can dream) - brutal mid-season finale war death, Morgan - head on a stake instead of Zeke but that's just being realistic if I were being honest I'd want it to be Gabe, Rosita - head on a stake minus the pregnancy Minor chara deaths: Eric, Francine, Scott, Tobin (maybe, i still love him he can live forever and id be ok with it), Jadis' garbage ppl minus Jadis herself (Brion and Tamiel especially) [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 23:12, April 13, 2017 (UTC) UH NATANIA IS CYNDIE'S GRANDMA AKA MICHONNE'S NEW WIFE U FAKE FAN. I need more of her. She better not become another Deanna and die after 2 eps. We need a lovable grandma on the show. I just realized now that Sasha's dead, there is REALLY no point in having Scott on the show since they're married IRL like.......he defs needs to die. Oooh, I'll play. I missed the pre-game, but I don't have faves from every type so I wouldn't even have a list anyways lmao [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 20:11, April 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: SERIES REGULARS BIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I've honestly been wondering when they'd upgrade Enid like she's been here since s5...I was scared that no upgrade would mean her dying and Lydia replacing her. But yas Simon even tho I lowkey don't want him to survive that long cuz I really want Eugene to rule the Sanctuary. AND QUEEN JADIS, YAS I KNEW IT SO HAPPY I HOPE SHE SURVIVES FOREVER!!!!!! Jesus and Zeke are already series regulars BIH! They're "also starring" series regulars, which is what Simon, Enid and Jadis will be. Still hoping that either Jesus or Zeke gets upgraded to the main credits instead of Father Gay but that's not gonna happen sigh. FUCK.....this probably means Natania and Cyndie aren't gonna be relevant/hardly used next season. TWD loves to upgrade as many ppl as possible (fucking Gareth, Spencer and Gregory have all been series regulars) so no upgrade = irrelevant like Eric, Scott and Tobin. [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 22:16, April 17, 2017 (UTC) YES U HOE, MICHANIA IS OTP DONT FIGHT THIS IT WILL HAPPEN. And who's the obvious lesbian? Tara?? Scott was literally in the last few eps hoe. Tru tho, he could be written off and no one would know cuz he never gets lines, but he's been in a few eps this season in the background with his side hoe Eric. [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 22:19, April 17, 2017 (UTC) BEATRICE !!! DEFINITELY LESBIAN UR CORRECT. Aratara is happening tho hoe don't get it twisted. Garbage people bottle ep....find....ONLY if it deals with backstory. I can't handle a realtime botle ep with them picking garbage. I'd prefer if it was a normal ep but with Jadis flashbacks, like what they've done with Michonne, Abraham, Enid, etc. And a Heath ep prob aint happening until 8b sigh otherwise he would've gotten that series regular upgrade too :( When is he coming back!!!!! [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 23:07, April 17, 2017 (UTC) BOI Confirm the jack-o-lantern. That I tried to elim. [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 00:37, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Confirm my bae Blaziken. The Baeziken. [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 00:39, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Least Faves List '--REMAINING--' #Pinsir #Mega Tyranitar #Haxorus #Alolan Golem #Magearna #Throh #Turtonator #Spearow #Dusknoir #Chesnaught #Mega Glalie #Fearow #Trubbish #Sigilyph #Bastiodon #Klinklang #Basculin #Bruxish #Crabominable #Golisopod #Druddigon #Alolan Muk #Ferrothorn #Muk #Scoliopede #Carbink #Volcanion #Emboar #Swampert #Yanmega #Gliscor #Yamask #Stunfisk #Tyrantrum #Exploud #Bronzong #Beartic #Ariados #Zweilous #Drapion #Probopass #Alolan Grimer #Hariyama #Huntail #Dodrio #Chespin #Seismitoad #Spiritomb #Magnezone #Weedle #Kakuna #Conkeldurr #Zubat #Magmortar #Qwilfish #Skarmory #Ekans #Alolan Raticate #Trevenant #Omanyte #Trapinch #Abomasnow #Breloom #Bronzor #Loudred #Deoxys #Delibird #Shuckle #Guzzlord #Genesect #Weezing #Tentacruel #Heatmor #Toxicroak #Exeggutor #Groudon #Dusclops #Eelektross #Relicanth #Seaking (BLOCKED UNTIL TOP 50) #Unown (BLOCKED UNTIL TOP 50) #Spinda (BLOCKED UNTIL TOP 50) #Heatran (BLOCKED UNTIL TOP 50) #Garbodor (BLOCKED UNTIL TOP 50) #Rhyperior (BLOCKED UNTIL TOP 50) '--ELIMINATED--' 101. Slurpuff 100. Decidueye 99. Alolan Raichu 98. Porygon 97. Mr. Mime 96. Murkrow 95. Torterra 94. Tentacool 93. Bidoof 92. Shiinotic 91. Tepig 90. Dragonite 89. Geodude 88. Zangoose 87. Ninjask 86. Diggersby ~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 19:31, May 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: 13RW BIIIHH YAAASSS IM GONNA GO AWWWFFFF I actually read ur message a few days ago but never got the chance to sit down and actually respond (I hate typing long things on my phone). AND IM ON MY PHONE RN CUZ I JUST WOKE UP FROM A NAP SO I'LL GO AWF V SOON I PROMISE But quickly, Justin Courtney Tyler and Marcus (and ofc Bryce for obv reasons) I just cant forgive atm until real redemption comes. In Justin's case i'll never forgive him no matter what tbh, and I cant see Marcus or Tyler getting any development so ill probs never forgive them either, especially ratface Marcus. Courtney tho.......IM SO BAD AT FORGIVING PPL LIKE I DONT WANNA FORGIVE HER BUT THEYRE PROBS GONNA GIVE HER REDEMPTION FOR NOT JUST THROWING HANNAH UNDER THE BUS BUT DRIVING THE BUS.......... ������ internal conflict these charas are a mess. That being sad, i appreciate nearly all of these characters for CHARACTERS, except marcus i deadass cant stand him at all, so i like justin, courtney and tyler being villains tbh i love to hate them which is content with me Agreed tho w the tyler situation, he's a fucking creep but them constantly shutting him out and breaking his windows (even tho imo he deserved the window bit and having his ass exposed to everyone), as if they arent ALL horrible ppl like??? What makes any of them better than tyler?? Hes a victim of bullying which is the larger theme of this whole mess. Like everyone is missing the signs and it resulted in Alex shooting himself like.... AH I HATE ALL OF THIS HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA TOO INTENSE �� Ok ive written this much so i might as well continue my post instead of writing a new one later �� my faves are Hannah, Clay, Sheri, Jessica, Tony and JEFF FUCKING ATKINS. I wanna protect them all. I didnt think i'd like jessica after her tapeisode but she really grew on me as the season progressed. Im disappointed that she lied about the tapes during the deposition tho smh but im excited for her to take down bryce. Im also excited for sheri's storyline like is she going to jail??? Is bryce going to jail??? Is alex dead???? Is tyler planning a school shooting???? Will marcus stop looking like a rat??? ARE MY 13RW OTP CLAY AND SHERI HAPPENING??? IS MY REALY 13RW OTP CLAY AND TONY HAPPENING???? find out on the next season of DBZ! speaking of tony, my gaydar was flaring the moment i saw him tbh i thot him and clay would fuck. Im so mad he kept the tapes from hannah's parents but i cant stop loving him????? what are ur thots on the guidance counsellor cuz i fucking hate him so much reminds me of how trash real counsellors are smh AND WHAT ARE UR THOTS ON ALL THE BACKLASH??? Honestly imo theres no real answer. I think with 13rw, the point is that the story is supposed to invoke a different response from everyone so theres no right or wrong response to the show. Like i get why some people hate it or are upset with it but at the same time i personally like the show for xyz reasons. Like i wont fucking tell someone not to watch the show....... [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 03:35, May 8, 2017 (UTC) BGO? Sure I'm done [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 23:47, May 31, 2017 (UTC) RE: FTWD BIH U KNOW I DID I completely forgot it was coming back on Sunday even tho u told me, and I randomly remembered last night before I was going to sleep. I knew a main chara was gonna die in the premiere cuz I saw it on the TWD wiki like a week ago so I was like...ok I wanna sleep but I wanna know who dies (thinking it was Ofelia or Alicia) so I was like why dont I just google it??? AND I FUCKING SEE....."Travis dies" AND IM LIKE ���������� LIKE WHY?????? ALL OF THE MANAWAS BEFORE A SINGLE CLARK?????? and then i read how he died on the wiki and it was like "Travis was bit, then shot in the neck by an unknown sniper before falling from a helicopter" AND I WAS LIKE BISH WHAT????? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED??????? so i sacraficed precious sleep to watch TWO FUCKING EPISODES (i thot it would just be 1 omg) THEY WERE SO GOOD THO!! 3x01 gave me so much anxiety when Isaac from Teen Wolf and Mickey Milkovich were killing the mexicans im like IS THIS A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE OR TRUMP 2K17 �������� My poor travis tho....he survived trump kkk members, a pit of zombies (altho he got bit...) and saved his whole family only to die 2 episodes after his son ������ and madison's fake ass tears when she heard the news i CANTTTTTTT im so upset travis deserved to make it to the end of s3 at LEAST I dont trust Jeremiah or Jake tbh.....they gon be crazy just like Troy (im pretty sure jeremiah is supposed to be a racist too.....) PLUS I THINK HE HAS OFELIA CUZ IN THE S2 FINALE, HE WAS THE ONE THAT FOUND HER AT THE BORDER....... i predict alicia will find ofelia locked up in a basement or something CALLING IT NOW and where tf is strand going??? Why are elena and hector still alive, getting the morales treatment???? Where tf is Alex?????? AND WHERE WAS TOBIAS BISH???????? so many questions �� [[User:HallOfFame|ari]] ∞ ''if you're going to do it, do it big.'' 22:57, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Same like i didnt stan travis but he was about to have so mu h growth im sad :( I was k with Liza's death i dont think i expected her to live long anyways (especially with oitnb!!! speaking of...did we talk about s5????) But her keeping chris in check wouldve been perfect!!! THE SPOON IN THE EYE THING OMG HOW COULD I FORGET?? I loved ha for that, shouldve taken out his other eye too!!! Honestly tho...all the clarks still alive....like idk what alicia will do, i feel like theyre gonna pair her up with one of the otto boys and im NOT here for her. Ofelicia tho yas pls!! AND AGREED OFELIA IS USELESS BUT THIS IS WHY I FEEL LIKE SHES LOCKED UP IN A BASEMENT!!!! She'll spend like most of the block locked up so she'll still be around but not a waste of screentime, you know? Then alicia saves her and we have ofelicia <3 I still aint stanning Madistrand i need him to be GAP - gay and proud. I think he might run into daniel tbh �� idk i feel like he'll find daniel and then they'll both reunite with the clarks/ofelia. I ALMOST BELIEVED U UNTIL U SAID BUMPING BUSSIES WITH NICK!!! I WAS LIKE AM I BLIND??? DID I ACTUALLY NOT SEE TOBIAS???? And im p sure i read it on the wiki that jeremiah is a racist. I didnt get that vibe in the premiere but im not gonna be surprised if him and the whole otto family turn out to be kkk members �� especially jake....i REALLY dont trust him............hes too nice........ IDK IF WE TALKED ABOUT OITNB S5 BUT DID U WATCH THE LEAKS BIH??? [[User:HallOfFame|ari]] ∞ ''if you're going to do it, do it big.'' 23:44, June 6, 2017 (UTC) OITNB Ok im gonna ignore your entire FTWD post since I havent seen past 3x02 lmaaoo �� idk how i let myself fall behind..now im 3 eps behind smh. I need to catch up But s5 of oitnb was so good tbh!!! I was skeptical about the whole season being the riot, but it actually worked so well! Taystee, Maria and Gloria did so well this season, I truly need Emmy noms for Danielle, Jessica and Selenis. Defs watch it tbh cuz the last few eps are so good and so intense and so heartbreaking, especially the cliffhanger. I spoil anything but i personally really enjoyed it. I havent read any reviews or seen any fan reactions but i kind of understand if some didnt like it because there were parts that were filler-y, but imo the whole season worked really well. [[User:HallOfFame|ari]] ∞ ''if you're going to do it, do it big.'' 03:19, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Pokemon I thought about it and I want to take all of the pokemon out of daycare Krazygirl 21:27, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Fossil blog Sorry, but I'm not going to participate. I have a lot of school work to do, and I need to focus on that. Krazygirl 23:43, October 12, 2017 (UTC) hey dudebro get on discord soooon. we have a lot to talk about (esp the walking dead msf) twd is dead to me now! discord. ya ❤Lizzy❤ we're looking down on the clouds 05:37, December 11, 2017 (UTC) hey man. log on discord soon and go through pm's. .... a lot happened. ❤Lizzy❤ we're looking down on the clouds 01:43, February 15, 2018 (UTC) TV JUMBLE MESSAGE BISHHHHH. Hold up, lemme organize my thoughts cuz I have a LOTTTTT. '''TWD/FTWD Carl's death was so fucking messsyyyy. Just as I was starting to like him too omg. Idk if I made a post about this on the main page but especially knowing the drama that happened with Chandler, he fucking deserved so much better. Carl should've never died. It wasn't necessary. I've always expected Rick to die at this point and for Carl and Maggie to take over. But since Chandler was wrongly fired too early, and Lauren and Andrew having grievances about moving forward with the show, I'm scared about the next few seasons. They replaced dumbass Gimple as the showrunner so I'm excited to see the new direction but fuuuuuuuck. Carl's death was so useless!!!! This finale was really good tho! Seasons 7 and 8 have been so fucking terrible (altho 8B has been good imo), but I'm never quitting the show lmaaoooo. I've been more active on TWD wiki surprisingly just because I've been so disappointed with this war. I made my own fanfic/blog for the next 2 seasons lmaaoo. They're a MESS but it'll hold me until this trash show comes back in October. Season 9: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HallOfFame/Season_9_(Fake)_Plots Season 10: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HallOfFame/Season_10_(Fake)_Plots READ THEM IF YOU WANT TO LMAO. And omg I won't spoil FTWD but it was pretty good. It's unexpected. Like...idk how to put this but.....like it's VERY Morgan heavy. Neither a good nor bad thing. Just whatever expectations you have, get rid of them and just watch the episode openly lmaaaooo. It doesn't make sense but ????!!!! BLACK MIRROR OMG so you haven't seen 1x02, 1x03, 3x05, 3x06, 4x02 or 4x06. Watch them cuz they're super good! Especially 3x06 (Hated in the Nation -- this one might be my favourite....might be. I'm super indecisive lmao). The psychologically fucked up ones like Be Right Back and Shut Up & Dance are some of my absolute faves too! Playtest is an iconic one omg I didn't think I'd like it as much as I did. The ending of Crocodile FUCKED ME UP. frfr most of these endings had me SHOOOOOK. Like Hang the DJ was kinda slow but the ending saved it. SIIIIIIIS I SAW THE PLOT OF METALHEAD AND SKIPPED RIGHT TO BLACK MUSEUM LMAAOOO and then I watched it and was like wtf is wrong with me I love this. NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER. The Waldo episode was kinda funny but it was my least favourite too. I didn't like it, it was too messy lol. SJ is super cute -- it's probably the most notable episode, and I think it won a lot of awards or something. I need more episodes now! I hope they don't go the route of AHS and start crossing over different episodes, or giving some episodes sequels. I want fresh new content lmaaooo Yah I was wondering what happened to 13RW?? Idet there's an airdate like?? [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 19:17, April 17, 2018 (UTC) FEAR THE WTF BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DID U WATCH FTWD LAST NIGHT [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 13:04, April 30, 2018 (UTC) heaux i rmr u!!! MISS YOU BB!! Omg, thank you for the sweet message on my bday... two months ago lmao. I'm so sorry i've like barely been active on here over the past few months. It's been a crazy time. My life has just been hectic but you're one of the people I sincerely miss omgg. Like I wanna reconnect with some of y'all and see what you guys have been up to. Do you still use your skype? We can exchange friend codes and socials or something okkkk!! LOVE U SM '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:00, August 28, 2019 (UTC)